Soldier
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Kagome runs away and joins the army. There she meets Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku... blah blah blah... Why does Inuyasha seem so familiar, and why is he such a jerk on the new moon? RR


Hello peoples! This fic that you are reading right now has been started at school. I feel special now that I can write in two places at once. Hehehe! This is an AU fic, but it's set in the warren states era… just like the original Inuyasha.

Anyway, Kagome is a miko in training that ran away from her village. She hates her role in life and sets out to find a better one. She manages to join an army as Kaito, where she meets Inuyasha. As usual :rolls eyes: the two don't get along from the start. Soon, the demon starts to suspect her. Will she manage to keep her secret from him? No Kikyo bashing! YAY! Kik/Inu fans, though, you were warned. This is strictly Inu/Kag.

To dragoneyes238:

Sorry for falling asleep on the phone! Here's a present for u! ; heheh…

To anyone else that reads this, this NEVER leaves the story!

**Chapter 1: Moonless night**

It was a moonless night. The only sound heard is the rustling of the leaves outside. A young girl tiptoed silently down the wooden steps of a palace, her home. She carried a bow and a quiver with several arrows on her back and some armour in her arms. Her breath was slow, despite the fact that her head was spinning in worry. What if they found her? What if she was caught? She pushed these thoughts aside and continued with her mission. What was that? To escape.

One, two, three… the girl slowly crept down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when her foot made contact with the dirt. She was that much closer from leaving.

"You're not supposed to be out here at this time of night, Kagome."

The miko bolted around. There, sitting in the tree above her was a boy around her age with long black hair and deep violet eyes. He wore a red kimono and in his sash, a sword was held. Kagome mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten about the moonless night. Every night on the new moon, the boy would appear at the palace. This had been his fifth visit. The boy smirked at the girl before him, who only glared in reply.

"What's it to you!" She snapped. "You have no right to prod!" The boy simply grinned wickedly before jumping out of his perch and landing in front of her.

"Does it matter?" He asked, still smirking. "It's not against the law…" He then glanced down at her, noticing that she held a weapon. "Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kagome glared in reply. As if she was going to tell him where she was going! She had only met him five times! Despite the fact that they had nightlong talks whenever he came, he still could not be trusted with secrets.

"To the spring." Kagome replied after a few moments of thought. "I brought the bow and arrows for self-protection." Her eyes thinned into little slits. "You weren't going to _spy_ on me, were you?"

From the look on the boy's face, she knew she had him fooled.

"W-what?" He stammered. "As if I'd ever follow you to a spring!" Kagome smirked to herself.

"I don't know… I thought we had a bond of friendship here…" She sighed and walked past him. "But I'm not sure I can entirely trust you yet." Kagome felt like laughing her head off when she looked back to see that the boy's face had turned a darker shade of red. Any darker and it would be the colour of his haori! "Besides… I don't even know your name!"

The blush on his face faded. "Huh?"

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, turning back to him. "You seem to know my name, but I still have yet to learn yours!"

"Uh… well…" The boy sighed. Would he be able to tell her? He doubted it. What if he appeared on another night and she learned his name? What would she think of him then? Would she hate the fact that he lied to her? The fact that he had hidden his true form from her?

The boy closed his eyes. "Well… if you must know…" He opened his eyes once again to face her, "…it's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome made a mental note. "Thanks. I'll remember that." Kagome started to walk again, but was stopped.

"Hey…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Did you cut your hair or something?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I do remember it being much longer."

Kagome blushed. She had indeed cut her hair. From the times he had seen her, her hair was as long as her sister's, but now it was about halfway down her back. She and Kikyo were sisters, who at first glance, looked like identical twins. The two had been best friends as long as they could remember. Kagome thought back to the promise she had made to Kikyo. She would come back home in six months… with a boy, hopefully. Kikyo was always nagging at Kagome to get a man of her own. Heck, she hadn't even kissed a guy yet!

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at the boy in front of her. "I must tell you something. Promise not to tell anyone?" Inuyasha nodded, but that wasn't good enough. She grasped his hands and gave him a pleading look. "Please!" She cried. "You must not tell anyone! Not a soul!"

"Okay! Okay! I hear you!" Inuyasha cried. "I won't tell a soul." Kagome smiled.

"I'm actually not going to be here for the next few months." She said quietly. "I'm leaving." She then looked up at Inuyasha. "You promised." She warned. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm not going to tell a soul." He said with a scowl. Kagome smiled and stepped away.

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully before continuing on her journey. Inuyasha wasn't finished though.

"So where are you planning on going?" He asked curiously as he caught up with her. Kagome shrugged.

"I dunno. Somewhere else I guess…" She replied, shrugging. Inuyasha let out a snort, but didn't stop following her.

"So, how exactly do you plan on coming back?" He asked. Once again, Kagome shrugged.

"Well, my sister wants me to return with a man." She replied. She soon started to giggle. "I doubt I will though."

"And why is that?"

"Why does is matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, try not to be!"

"So, you don't know where you're going?"

Kagome turned around, fury in her eyes.

"So what if I don't!" She snapped. "It's always more exciting to go on a journey with no destination!" She started walking once again, but Inuyasha ran in front of her, cutting her off.

"Well, just so you know, journeys with no destinations don't tend to end when you want them to!"

"I know!" She cried, turning around once again so that her back was to him. "I just… don't want to be at the palace any longer…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. "I can't stand being there. It's too boring." She looked up at him, a determined look on her face. "Isn't that why you come here?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "I… uh…" The boy started to blush. "I guess you could say that…" Kagome frowned.

"You don't like the place that you live." She pressed on. "So whenever you have the chance, you sneak away from wherever you live and go to a place where you find solitude.

"So what if I do?" Inuyasha asked, leaning closer to her. A scowl now covered his features. "Why does it matter? You seem to do the same thing. Isn't that why you always stay up and wait for me?" It was Kagome's turn to scowl. The scowl then turned to a saddened expression.

"I guess it's because I feel as if I'm in the same boat as you…" She murmured, averting her gaze to the ground. "You've become a really good friend… and…" Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"Do you have any ideas what you want to do?" Inuyasha prodded. Kagome put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"I… uh… was hoping to maybe sneak into an army or something exciting like that." She admitted, her cheeks tinted pink. Inuyasha smiled.

"I've seen that before." He chuckled. "There's one girl that I know that managed to hide the fact that she was a girl." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You like her?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah. Good friend, though. Besides, somebody's already after her." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." There was an uncomfortable silence after that, which Inuyasha quickly broke.

"Well… since it's your path, I'm not going to stop you." He said quietly. "Good luck on your journey. See you in six months." He then smiled. "Who knows? Maybe we'll meet up along the way." Kagome smiled in reply.

"I'd like that…" She whispered. The boy chuckled as he stepped aside to let the young girl pass. She waved farewell to him as she started on her long journey.

Inuyasha simply stood and watched as she walked into the distance. "Strange girl…" He informed himself with a smile. Soon, the sun started to peer over the hillside, causing him to retreat back into the shadows. There was a flash of silver, then he was gone.

TBC…

Yeah… well Kagome's going to find the army in the next chap… hopefully Inuyasha too. If u haven't guessed, Sango and Miroku ARE going to be in the fic! Kay? Alright!

Review!


End file.
